


Ghosts of Christmas

by unhingedtimelord



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with more angst, Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Angst, CyberMasters, Death, Doctor Who Feels, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Gallifrey, Heavy Angst, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Minor The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), Minor Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), POV The Master (Doctor Who), The Master Has Issues, The Master's Drums (Doctor Who), Thoschei, basically his entire life in a nutshell, he goes through a lot here, he goes through the wringer here, he's been through a lot, the darkness in the master, the goodness in the master, the master feels bad, the master learns a christmas lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhingedtimelord/pseuds/unhingedtimelord
Summary: 'I'm the you that could have been - the better part of you-' 'There is no better part of me!' the Master interrupted angrily. 'There is good in everyone. Even you' the Ghost said calmly, enraging the Master even more. 'I'm going to show you just how much, because it's long overdue. See this as a challenge. A game, if you will. If you don't change your ways by the end of this, you win. If you do, I win'.The Master goes through absolute hell in a dream where the three Ghosts of Christmas show him his life and what will happen if he doesn't change. Will the Master win the challenge and stay evil even after everything the Ghosts have shown him, or will the Ghosts win, convincing him to change for the better?
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Ghosts of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood, destruction, dead bodies/death themes, major character death, implied suicide 
> 
> Disclaimer: Because I am a massive Thoschei shipper, this fic has quite a bit of Thoschei in it. If that's not your thing at all, it might not be the best for you. This also works better if you read my previous one shot "Towards the Stars, Without You" as that has some of my Academy Era headcanons in it and this fic makes one or two references to it that are easier to understand if you've read it. 
> 
> So, a bit of a late Christmas one shot. I wanted to upload this on the 25th but due to everything going on around the holidays I had quite a bit of writer's block and couldn't finish this until last night. This one shot is based on Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol" and I tried my best to do it justice even though i've never read it. Some of this might be a bit canon noncompliant as i've tried my best to make it so but since there's so much packed in I had to make up quite a few things to make it work. I also apologise if my portrayal of the First Doctor and Susan is completely off, i've only ever seen one episode with the two of them a long time ago. With that said, I hope you enjoy!

The Master closed his TARDIS doors, walking up to the console and dematerialising from Karass don Slava, brushing off his suit. He had just set one of the biggest cities on the planet ablaze, terrorising the population with various traps within the burning city. So satisfying, to see them all run and scream, begging for mercy when he wouldn't give any. Things were so much better when the Doctor wasn't around, spoiling all his plans. Of course, it did get boring after a while with nobody to challenge him. Humans did try, sometimes, but they were easily defeated. Only the Doctor could keep up with him, but he would never admit to himself that he needed her to occasionally go against his plans. Nor that his feelings for her were a lot more complex than hate. He sat down in his console room, drifting in deep space now, thinking of where to go next. Suddenly he felt quite sleepy, which was unusual. He hardly ever felt sleepy, especially not so suddenly. But he decided, a nap can't hurt. He crossed his feet and put them up on the console, crossing his arms and leaning back. His eyes closed, and he was out like a light.

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑮𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝑪𝒉𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒎𝒂𝒔 𝑷𝒂𝒔𝒕

The Master woke up a little bit later, stretching and rubbing his eyes. That nap did him a world of good, he felt loads more awake now. In a much more fit state to plan which planet to conquer next. But when he opened his eyes, a figure was standing in front of him. It was dressed similarly to him, a lighter purple suit, but only with a few differences. He looked like a younger version of his current regeneration, but his face was fuller, healthier, no insanity in his eyes, or bloodlust. He looked /better/. And he hated it. Yet, he was alarmed. Who was this and what was he doing here? He stood up, wasting no time taking his TCE out from his pocket and pointing it at the man. 

'Who are you and how the hell did you get into my TARDIS?' he asked. 

The man looked at him, analysing him. 'You can use that, but it won't work. You see, I'm not real. I'm a ghost. Just a memory. A memory of all that ever was, all that ever could have been but never was' he said, looking slightly saddened. 

'Don't be stupid. How can a memory be /here/?' he asked, and then just to call his bluff, the master used his TCE on him. But just like the man said, it had no effect. He put it away, glaring. 

'Go on then, why are you here? In fact, don't. Leave me alone, I have things to do' he said, confident the other would in fact, not leave him alone. But it was worth a try.

'I'm you' the man said simply. 

'/What/?!' the Master asked, half angry, half in disbelief. 

'I'm the you that could have been - the better part of you-'

'There is no better part of me!' the Master interrupted angrily. 

'There is good in everyone. Even you' the Ghost said calmly, enraging the Master even more. 'I'm going to show you just how much, because it's long overdue. See this as a challenge. A game, if you will. If you don't change your ways by the end of this, you win. If you do, I win'. 

The Master considered this. If he won - which he would - he would always be able to rub it into the Doctor's face that even the "better" part of himself couldn't change him, as the Doctor was always trying to get him to believe that he could be "good". He could also use a challenge, especially from himself. He was his own best opponent. It's not like he had anything better to do. 

'Fine then' he smirked, straightening out his jacket. 'Do your worst'. He never once questioned the absurdity of this entire situation.

The Ghost stepped close to him and took his hand, and their location changed, colours blurring into each other like paint until they cleared again, now being somewhere entirely different. 'Gallifrey' the Master said, looking around. They were surrounded by pastures of red grass, the red sky, and a very familiar house in the distance. 'Home' he whispered, out loud. No matter how much he destroyed Gallifrey, or fled from it, or how much he hated the timelords, a part of him would always miss it. It was where he grew up, where he had the fondest memories of his life. Memories that would later haunt him for millennia. But if he was fully, truly honest with himself (not that he ever was) it was the best time of his life. 

‘Behold, your memories’ the Ghost said. 

His younger self ran out of the house in front of them, the Master thinking this must have been before the academy. He looked too young to have started yet. Koschei settled down near a pond in their backyard, legs pulled up to his chest as he started skipping rocks across the pond, looking bored and put out. 

'You were a lonely child' the Ghost stated matter-of-factly. 

'Until I got to the academy, yes. My parents were high up in time lord society, having decent jobs and always had something to do. My siblings preferred each other over me. I was always a bit of a black sheep' he commented without emotion. It didn't hurt him, nor did he think about it frequently, especially since things changed once he got to the academy. It was what it was. 

'What changed it?' The Ghost asked, almost as if he could sense what the Master was thinking. Although he supposed, if he was a version of him, he could. He thought for a second, not wanting to say it. To admit out loud how close him and the Doctor used to be, how he'd done many many good things for him, once. 

'The Doctor' he said quietly. And then, inaudibly. 'Theta'. 

The scenery changed once more, and then it was night. He was a child on his day of initiation, staring into the untempered schism. This filled the Master with rage. The time lords, sending that drum beat back through time into his head, creating his insanity, causing him to be more and more unhinged by the constant drumbeat that wouldn't even let him sleep. All for their failed plan to bring Gallifrey back from the time war right on top of Earth. He despised the time lords, every single one of them. But he had gotten his revenge by burning down Gallifrey, killing them all. And even back then, he'd sent them back into hell. It was one of the best Christmases he'd had. It was also a team effort with the Doctor, one of the only times they'd worked together while still enemies. 

'It drove you mad. The sheer power of time, all of it, into the mind of a child. And the drums, the never ending drum beat' the Ghost said. 

'They made me. They created a monster. All I am is because of them. I 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑖𝑠𝑒 them for it. I wish I could go back and burn them a thousand times over, it still wouldn't be enough' the Master said, hatred and rage evident in his voice. 'Don't you see?!' he turned towards the Ghost. 'I…I can't change! No matter how much you want me to. Because 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑦 put - this!' he gestured at himself. 'Into me' he pointed at his temple. 'And now this is who I am!' he stretched his arms out to his side, as if to show the Ghost. 'I am the Master! Nothing else, no matter what goodness you think is in me, it doesn't exist! You lose!' he exclaimed, grinning madly. 

The Ghost simply folded his hands calmly behind his back. 'Ah, but it's not over yet. This is only the beginning'. 

Another blur of colours, and now they were inside a classroom in the academy. A cheery looking, sandy haired blonde boy stretched his hand out to a dark haired one who looked quite withdrawn and wary of him. 'Hi. I'm Theta!' The Master looked at his younger self. 'The pain isn't worth it. Just walk away' he said, as if the other could hear him. But it was all just memories. 'I'm Koschei' the dark haired boy said, and they shook hands. The Master looked away, not sure why this was bringing up emotions in him. It shouldn't affect him, it was just the past, things that had happened. But that simple introduction and handshake began an intense friendship, so deep that at times they felt like they were extensions of the other. Then an enmity spanning millennia, after the Doctor had so deeply destroyed every bit of trust they had in each other by leaving Gallifrey. When all they did was almost compete to see who could hurt each other the most. 

'He means more to you than anyone else in the universe' the Ghost said. 

'He means nothing to me' the Master replied coldly. 

'Are you sure? So none of this means anything to you?' 

'None of what?' the Master turned towards him. 

'This'.

It was a blur of colours and memories from now on. The Deca studying together at the library, laughing as they recalled the latest prank they pulled on Borusa, young Koschei smiling ear to ear, entertaining the group with his sound effects, looking happier than ever before. The Master couldn't help but smile at the memory. The Deca, the first friends he'd ever had. 

Theta and Koschei running through the red grasses of Gallifrey, racing each other for whatever prize they could concieve this time, or because Koschei had decided to be a little shit and steal one of Theta's items just to get his attention.

Koschei, Theta, Millennia and Mortimus angrily debating the ancient covenants of Gallifrey in the middle of the library, the four of them yelling at each other while others walked by, giving them strange looks. 

Koschei playing the drums in the Gallifrey Academy Hot Five band, entertaining the students of the academy at a party. The Master rubbed his face at that one, chuckling slightly. 'Oh dear, I forgot about this. And I think I would have preferred it to stay forgotten'. The Ghost chuckled along and said nothing.

Sneaking out of the academy with Theta to drink with the shobogans, drunkenly stumbling out of the pub, arms around each other. 'Spare some change?' A tattered man sat on the street asked, and Theta ignored him, but Koschei paused for a second and gave him quite a generous amount, smiling at the man's thankful reaction. Once they had gotten a fair distance away, Theta asked 'Why do you always give these bums money?' and Koschei shrugged. 'It could happen to anyone, even us. Having more means an obligation to help those who have less. It's what I'd want someone to do for me if I was in the same situation' he said, words slightly slurred. From then on, both Koschei and Theta helped the less privileged. 

'Are you sure there's no goodness in you?' the Ghost asked after that specific memory. The Master turned away. He wasn't like that anymore, so weak, someone who jumped at every beck and call of those who needed help. A time when he was 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 than the Doctor. It was a disgrace. 

'That's not who I am anymore' the Master replied coldly, not liking the emotions these memories were stirring in him. Nostalgia, pangs of longing for times long passed, anger at the betrayal that was to come. He shouldn't care about any of this, shouldn't be affected. But he was, more than he would admit to himself. 

'Oh, but I think there is. Otherwise you wouldn't care about any of this. But you do' the Ghost said, to which the Master didn't reply, not wanting to admit he was right.

The next memory made the Master's hearts stop in his chest, pain constricting them, even though he tried to get rid of it. Young Koschei and Theta were laying in the grasses at nighttime, hand in hand, looking up at the starry sky. The Master looked up at it as well, the stars being in the exact same position as he remembered. He would never forget this specific sky. 

'Every star in the universe. One day, we'll see them all together' Theta's soft voice said, and the Master looked down at the two, unable to look away, even if he wanted to. He remembered how the soft breeze ruffled Theta's sandy blond locks, how he looked beautiful in the light of Gallifrey's moons. 

'Do you promise?' his younger self asked, turning towards the other. 

'I promise' Theta whispered, also turning towards him, squeezing his hand. Their faces were so close together, Koschei could see all the colours in Theta's eyes, and the moon and stars reflected in them. Koschei's throat was dry, hearts pounding. He had loved the Doctor, once. Loved him more than he could bear. He had wanted to express that love, then. He shakily closed the distance between the two of them, pressing his lips against the other's. He still remembered how soft the other's lips were, inhaling the other's scent, how soon even the small physical distance was too much and they embraced each other, arms wrapped around the other, as they finally admitted their love. 

The Master inhaled deeply, gritting his teeth. 'I never should have done that. I should have walked away. I would have if I would have known what would come' he said, tears starting to prickle the corner of his eyes. Crying, 𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑙𝑦? Was he really that pathetic, reduced to tears just because of one memory? 

'I wouldn't be so sure' Ghost said, and the Master didn't disagree. He wasn't sure either. 

Torvic holding Koschei's head underwater while the other struggled to breathe, arms grabbing onto his wrist in an attempt to push him off. Theta coming up behind Torvic, bashing his head in with a rock, while Koschei came up from above the water, shaking and gasping for air. Both of them stunned into silence when they realised Theta had killed him. Just the first in line of many he would kill, or get killed. The Master scoffed, scowling. He had been so weak, some schoolyard bully almost killing him and needing to be saved by the Doctor. He had made sure from that day on he would never be that weak again. He would never rely on the Doctor to save him. He had died in the Doctor's arms to make a point, to make him pay for this. Yet some small part of him longed for this, when they would do anything just to keep the other safe. The boys wordlessly buried Torvic's body and got rid of the evidence, then held each other solemnly as they digested the consequences of what they had done. So close that Koschei felt as if he had lost a part of his soul that day by killing, even though it hadn't been him who'd done it.

They were stood in the gardens of the Time Lord Academy, both of them slightly older now, near graduation age. They both wore fancy robes, tucked away in a solitary corner of the gardens, having escaped to be alone. An intricately embroidered red string was wrapped around their hands, and they made vows to stay together for life. It wasn't a proper wedding, they were too young and it wouldn't have been allowed. But they wanted to pledge their lives to each other, and promised to do a proper wedding when they could. 'Another broken promise' the Master remarked, voice thick. 

More memories flew by. Graduation day, getting jobs, taking their names. The Master and The Doctor, making jabs at each other's choices. Drifting further apart as the drums in the Master's head got louder, the drums driving him further into darkness and insanity. The Doctor distancing himself, unable to follow the Master down the path he was taking. The Master always thought he was a sanctimonious hypocrite for that, considering he was the first of the two to have killed. Marrying for politics and status as their parents wanted, starting families. Liking their partners but never loving them as fiercely as they had each other. Sometimes getting together after work for drinks and reminiscing, but being nowhere near as close as they used to be, their love and friendship a thing of the long past. The Master's hearts were constricting as he watched this. It was all the damn time lords' fault, with those damn drums. Their relationship could have taken a very different direction if he hadn't been driven insane. Perhaps they would have married, and travelled the stars together like they promised. No, hold on - was he actually thinking of a possibility where he was 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑? How horrible. He would never be good, not like the Doctor, it was pathetic. Being evil was part of who he was. He wouldn't give it up just for a few memories and possibilities. 

Next memory saw him finding out from Brax that The Doctor had left Gallifrey when he found out that he was due to be executed, leaving him behind without so much as a goodbye. He was angry and pained beyond belief. His younger self destroying the area of the garden where they'd gotten married, screaming at nobody in particular, then on his balcony looking in desperation at the stars, hoping Theta would come back to him. Then walking to steal a TARDIS himself, vowing to destroy the Doctor's life and everything he loved…he would later find out that included himself as well. The same emotions of that day, emotions that had been buried for so long were bubbling in him, threatening to spill over. Betrayal stung within him, his body shaking from rage, tears pricking in his eyes from hurt. He turned away from the memory. 

'Stop it' he snapped at the Ghost. 

'Why? Is it making you feel-' 

'JUST STOP IT!' The Master yelled, having seen enough, all those memories with the Deca, and Theta, seeing in fast forward his life, just to culminate in this betrayal, all at once. It was too much, too much and he felt like he would explode if he kept watching. 

The memories disappeared and they were back in his TARDIS. The Master sank down into a seat, hands running through his hair and palms pressed against his eyes to hold back tears that threatened to spill over. 

'I thought you didn't care. I thought it meant nothing to you. If you don't care, why this?' The Ghost asked nonchalantly. 

The Master growled and stood up to punch the condescending Ghost in the face, but his hand just went through the other. He turned away, sneering. 

'Fine. Fine!' he threw his hands up in the air. 'Maybe I do care! I do CARE, I care TOO MUCH! But what does that change? Nothing! All this is gone and past, it'll never come back and never change, I can't go back on my own timeline, everyone knows that. And I don't want to. If this was your stupid little lesson, you've failed! All this has done is make me hate the Doctor even more for everything he's put me through!' he exclaimed, chest heaving, strands of hair dangling in his pained eyes. 

The Ghost didn't respond to the tirade. He instead waited patiently for the Master to finish, hands folded. 'There is one more thing for you to see' he said calmly, and before the Master could object, the scenery changed to the first Doctor's TARDIS.

They were in the console room, and the Doctor was having tea with his granddaughter, Susan. The Master despised Susan. It was because of her that the Doctor had to flee, it was her that he took with him rather than the Master. It was no surprise that he'd tried to kill her. The Doctor's face looked aged, even for the older regeneration, as he pondered on many regrets. 

'What's troubling you, Grandfather?' Susan asked. 

'Ah, just…old friends' he took a sip. 

'The…Master?' she asked tentatively. 

The Doctor nodded. 'I left without so much as a goodbye. We didn't speak much, but he deserved at least that. I did consider asking if he wanted to come, but - ah, I'm sure he couldn't be bothered by me anymore. He was doing well in his job, moving up. I would have made him a fugitive. He would never be able to return home' he said quietly, not meeting Susan's eyes. 

'You could always still send him a message of some sorts. There's time' she suggested tentatively, although her expression was slightly sour. She had never trusted him, always thought he was more sinister than he seemed. But then again, she only knew he was the Doctor's closest childhood friend. She didn't understand the intricacies and complexities of their relationship, how much they'd loved each other. 

The Doctor caught her expression. 'We went very separate ways. He's…too far gone now. I can't risk your life by telling him where I am. I can't risk the time lords tracking where we are either. Or God forbid the time lords catch him trying to escape to come to me. I couldn't live with myself if I got him killed. No, my dear' he put his cup down. 'Best to leave the past where it belongs, I suppose' he said, with a light air, but his expression of deep longing and regret betrayed him. Longing for his old friend, for things that could have been.

The memory ended, and they were back in the Master's TARDIS. His hands were balled up in fists, silent as he stared at the floor, emotions swimming in his eyes but his expression unreadable. It was silent, only the hum of the TARDIS could be heard. The Master didn't know how to process this. He'd spent so long hating the Doctor, thinking that he'd left without considering him, without caring. But it was obvious he cared. And the sanctimonious bit of him being too far gone riled him up, but the rest. It was partially done out of consideration for him. So much pain that he'd caused the Doctor, so much heartbreak. And this whole time the Doctor had been looking out for him. He hadn't said anything to avoid him being a fugitive or being killed. But this was the problem with the Doctor. The Master should have been able to decide for himself whether he wanted to go. The Doctor shouldn't have made that decision, leaving him on his own and breaking their promise. The Master collected himself and looked at the Ghost, his own face weary, eyes shining with unshed tears. 'You've lost. All you've caused me is more torment, pain and misery. But I'm not turning good. I will 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 be like her. I'll never be weak again. I won't fall for her tricks again, just to be left to die on my own during the first hardship we face' he said bitterly. 'I've won the challenge. Now get out of my TARDIS' he said in a rough voice. 

The Ghost smiled sadly, and stepped closer to the Master, putting a hand on his shoulder, as much as a ghost could. 'That's the problem, Master. You always think the only reason to be good is for the Doctor. Don't be good for her. Be good for yourself. There is goodness in you, the timelords didn't make you a monster. You chose that yourself. Just like you can choose who you want to be next. It was never up to them! It was always up to you. But I'm afraid you haven't won just yet. It isn't over. This was just your past. However, this is where I must bid you farewell. Our time here is over. Goodbye, Koschei Oakdown' the Ghost said, and with that, vanished, leaving the Master with lots to think about. 

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑮𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝑪𝒉𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒎𝒂𝒔 𝑷𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒕

However, he didn't have much time to think. On the other side of the console, appeared another Ghost. This one looked much more similar to what he looked like in the present, except he was wearing lighter shades of clothing, and had a more benevolent expression. The Master groaned. 'More of you come to torment me?! Leave me alone!' he exclaimed. 

'A challenge once accepted must be seen through to the end' the Ghost said calmly, speaking softly. It sounded like the Master's voice, but without the dangerous edge his voice normally had. 

The Master rubbed his face. 'Who are you, then?' he asked. 

'You already know the answer to that. We are fragments of your good side. But to put it another way, my companion was the Ghost of Christmas Past. I am the Ghost of Christmas present' he said. 

'Christmas?! That stupid human holiday? I don't even celebrate that, it's not even Christmas!' The Master scoffed. This was getting too ridiculous, and he began to wonder if he was dreaming. 

'You have a time machine. It's always Christmas somewhere' the Ghost said with a small smile, and the Master rolled his eyes at him. 

'Fine then, which painful parts of my present are you going to show me? Can't exactly show me much I don't know already' he said sarcastically, unable to imagine how this was supposed to get him to change. 

'Oh, this won't be about you. You're familiar enough with your own present. No, this time we will take a journey into the lives of others. The others you've affected with the trail you've blazed'. 

The Master rolled his eyes. 'I already know that. I don't care what I do to anyone else' he snapped. 

'Oh, but I think you will. Because you always run, never stopping long enough to see the lasting damage you cause' the ghost said, and the Master tensed ever so slightly. 

Another hand on the Master's shoulder, and they were on Gallifrey again. But this wasn't the glittering Gallifrey of his past with the red pastures and sky. This was a Gallifrey in ruins, burned and destroyed by his own hand. Smoke curling in the sky, screams heard far off, ash in the air. 

The Master smirked slightly. 'You won't accomplish anything with this. I'm proud of what I've done'. The Ghost said nothing, instead there was a blur of red and orange hues, then they were in the burnt underside of the city, buildings crumbling all around as fire swept the streets. A dead couple's bodies lay on the street in front of them, a child no older than five years old kneeling next to them, crying, begging them to get up. 'Walk with me. See the results of your work' the Ghost said and started walking, the Master next to him. The child looked up at them as they passed, right in the eyes. It was hard for the Master to look. She looked confused, broken, scared.

'Can they see us?' he asked the Ghost. 

'No. But children may be able to sense our presence' he said. 

The child kept looking at the Master, almost as if asking him why he did it. The Master looked away. 'In different circumstances, that child could have been you' the Ghost said. As they walked, more people passed by, screaming and crying. A couple held each other tightly right before their house got engulfed in flames. The Master tried really hard for that not to remind him of how he and Theta had held each other in the grass as children. When he was here, he had cackled and revelled in the destruction, although he had been in the citadel, not down here. But now, he was more sombre. It was different seeing his home planet burning right after having witnessed all the memories he held dear here. Remembered these very streets he used to run through with the Deca.

A woman held a communication device up to her lips. 'Help us, please, we're burning to death down here!' but there was only static on the other end. 'Nobody's coming to help' the Ghost said. The Master didn't have to ask why not. He already knew, it was one of the ugly truths he found out about timelord society as a child. It was the undercity. The poor and outcast lived here. Shobogans or those who didn't quite make it in society. Kicked out of the timelord academy. Most shobogans didn't live in cities, but some did, and they worked for the time lords. The jobs that they were too pompous to do and thought beneath them. The jobs nobody wanted to do. And the jobs that severely underpaid. The time lords were too busy saving themselves, and sent nobody to help the outcasts of society. 

'They sealed off this part of the city' the Ghost explained. 'They're all going to burn to death down here. They can't get out'. 

The Master turned to look at him, a slightly worried expression on his face. 'W - what?' he asked. He had been so consumed by his anger and busy slaughtering all the time lords in the citadel and burning the entirety of it down that he hadn't even considered the undercity, or the fact that not everyone he was killing was even a time lord. He didn't know they had sealed it off either. For the first time in ages, he felt a twinge of…guilt. Something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Not since he left Gallifrey. It strengthened when he saw a father hold his two small children close to him, using his body as a shield to the fire, so his kids wouldn't get the worst of it. 

With another blur of colour they now stood on the pastures again, far from the city, watching as it went up in flames. 

'All the places you laughed and loved and cried. All your memories of home, gone' the Ghost said solemnly. 

The Master felt a slight pang in his hearts and redirected that as anger towards the Ghost. 'Why are you doing this?' he asked. 

The Ghost turned towards him. 'Not telling you!' he said, repeating what the Master had told the Doctor when she asked him. 

The Master pulled a face, a strong urge to punch the Ghost rising again within him, although he knew it would be futile. 'Still proud?' The Ghost asked. The Master wanted to say yes, to spite him. But he found he couldn't. It would be a lie. 'I don't know' he said quietly. They stayed and watched the city crumble until it was just smoke and ash. 

Then he heard a familiar wheezing sound. No, it couldn't be. A blue police box appeared next to them. It must have been the Doctor coming here after he'd told her what had happened. The blonde woman stepped out of the box, her eyes widening and a look of broken confusion on her expression. The Master was unfazed, he'd seen that look a lot on the Doctor's face, many times he was the cause of it. But what he didn't expect was her acting how she did when nobody could see her. She always put an act on to be strong in front of people, because they needed her to. But here, alone, she could fall apart. 'No…no…' she said, shaking her head and stepping backwards until her back hit the TARDIS. A choked sob left her lips as she collapsed to the ground. 'Please…no…' her hands dug into the red dirt, as she watched her home burn on all fours, tears pouring from her face. Her body was wracked by sobs, face contorted in pain as the events of the past few days caught up with her and now this. 'You wanted to see her broken' the Ghost said quietly. The Master felt hollow as he watched her. He had wanted to see her broken, but he didn't think she would be 𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑠 broken. She was always so strong. Her small frame shaking on the ground was too much for him to take, especially after he heard her speak of him after leaving Gallifrey, found out he had thought of him, quite a lot. Meanwhile all he'd done was cause her so much pain. He was angry at himself, but felt awful as he watched her. He didn't know if he wanted to comfort her or scream at her to get up, compose herself just so he wouldn't have to watch her be so pitiful. 

But he had time for neither, as suddenly they were in a human's house, decorated for Christmas, a tree glistening in the corner. 'Where are we? Why'd you bring me here?' he asked the Ghost. 'Just watch' he said. Graham walked in, smiling widely with a big pot of stew in his hands. 'Not the Doctor's pets' the Master groaned and grumbled under his breath. He couldn't stand those three brainless humans. Ryan, Yaz, and the Doctor trailed in after him. 

'Looks amazing! I didn't know you could cook!' Yaz exclaimed. 

'Well, I've still got a few tricks up me ol' sleeve' he chuckled. 

'I'll set the table-' Ryan began to say, but the Doctor interrupted. 'No, you sit down. You've done all the decorations. I'll do it' she smiled and left for the kitchen. 

The Master still had no idea why they were here, he didn't care at all about the Doctor's family Christmas. The Doctor came out, a huge stack of dishes in her hands, wearing her usual hideous outfit, but with a horrifyingly ugly rainbow Christmas jumper that clashed with the rest of her clothes. The Master almost wanted to offer her a free shopping trip just so he doesn't have to see that outfit every time she showed up to foil another one of his plans. She happily hummed a Christmas tune as she set the table, setting a place for six people. The fam came to sit down at the table, Graham putting a photo of Grace at one of the empty set places. The Master rolled his eyes. Setting a place for her at the table wasn't going to magically bring her back to life. Humans made no sense. But aside that, there was still one empty place.

Halfway through the dinner, after laughter at another one of Graham's terrible jokes died down and the Master wondered just how much more of this dreadful Christmas dinner he would have to endure, Yaz suddenly piped up. 'Doctor, can I ask…who's your empty seat for?' 

The Doctor glanced at it for a second. 'I…I dunno. Must have been an accident. Wasn't really paying attention when I set it' she said, the Master having known her for long enough to be able to tell she was hiding something. 

'But it's the second year in a row you've set an empty place' she pointed out. 'You can tell us, you know' she said softly. 

After a moment of deliberation, the Doctor spoke again. 'It's nothing' she said in a tone that left no room for argument, and after an awkward silence the conversation resumed. 

'Every year she does this, every Christmas dinner, I don't even think she notices' the Ghost pointed out. 'Every time they find out you're alive, they set an extra plate for you at Christmas dinner. Subconsciously hoping you'll come. They can't answer because it confuses even them'. 

The Master didn't know how to feel about this. Did the Doctor really think of him so much when he was away? Hoping he would come to Christmas dinner? In the past, if he knew this he would have laughed in her face and called her stupidly sentimental. But after everything he saw and found out, it was obvious the Doctor cared for him a lot more than he realised. She still held on to their old friendship, to hope of reconciliation. He didn't want to admit the fact that he had hurt her repeatedly and pushed her away was breaking his hearts. 

They were back in his TARDIS again, and he sat down, a confusing swirl of emotions while feeling numb simultaneously. 'The present is now, and it is yours. You have all the facts, and you can choose what to do with them. I'll leave you with that, as I must go. Goodbye, Master' the Ghost said, and vanished. Was that it? He had certainly been given a lot to think about, and perhaps he would give the Doctor a bit of a break, as well as be more careful and methodical with his destruction, but he wasn't going to stop. Some memories and information wouldn't stop him on his quest to conquer the universe. If this was it, the Ghosts had failed miserably. 

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑮𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝑪𝒉𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒎𝒂𝒔 𝒀𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒆

It wasn't over yet. Another Ghost appeared in his TARDIS, and the Master perked up. He again, wondered, how many more were coming to teach him stupid lessons and bother him. However, he said no snarky comment this time. This Ghost looked like the Grim Reaper personified. It wore dark black robes and had skeletal hands. The ghost lowered his hood and dropped his robes, and the Master's eyes widened. It was him, again, but his clothes were tattered, bloody, and singed. He was gaunt, with sunken in cheeks and dark, hollow eyes. He had scars all over his face and thin hands. He shuddered slightly. 

'Let me guess…my future?' he croaked, really hoping he was wrong. 

'I am the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come' it said in a deep, raspy voice that sent chills to his very bones. 'You want to conquer the Universe? Come, let me show you the results' he said, making a motion with it's skeletal hand for the Master to come closer. He really didn't want to, but found himself doing it anyways. Any other time he would have been ecstatic to see himself conquering the universe. But now, he wasn't so sure he wanted to. Was that…monster what he became? 

He was already used to the blur in colours that came with the change in scenery. They arrived in a town, or what was left of it, which looked to be decorated for Christmas, lights and wreaths strewn all over the ruined ground. The town was in shambles, it looked to be the remains of a battle recently fought, as bodies still laid all over the ground and smoke was rising from some of the still burning ruins. 'Christmas town, Trenzalore' was all the Ghost said. Trenzalore…the Master thought, dread filling him. The Doctor had told him that story, when he was Missy. How he was supposed to die on Trenzalore, but didn't. But what if it wasn't the past version of the Doctor that was supposed to die there? What if it was in the future? He heard footsteps coming from one direction and turned. He saw himself, wearing the same tattered clothes the Ghost was wearing, but luckily he didn't look skeletal or scarred. He was sporting a wide, wicked grin, his Cybermasters walking behind him. Then, the familiar wheeze of the TARDIS, the Doctor stepping out, surveying the destroyed town and dead bodies. Their final showdown. 

'Master, stand down' she said. 'This ends now'. 

The future Master thought for a second. 'You're right, it does. No more games, or plans to get your attention. I've moved on to bigger and better things now. The universe is mine, Doctor! Can you see it? So much 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑡𝘩! All these planets destroyed, falling to my whim! Isn't it glorious?' The Doctor said nothing, her expression weary as she looked at him. 'What's there to stop, Doctor? There's nobody left to save!' Her expression crumbled slightly as she realised he was right. For once, she was too late. 

'You're right. All this death, everything gone. Finally made you happy?' she asked bitterly. 

'Infinitely' he said curtly. The future Master gave her an almost sweet seeming smile. 'Goodbye, old friend' he said softly. He took out a blaster, and shot her twice. Her eyes widened for a second and then her body fell to the ground, legs tucked beneath one another, arms spread out, blonde hair splayed on the ground. Blood began to pool around her as she moved no more. The future master just hummed and walked right past her, Cybermasters following. 

The Master watched in horror. He'd never tried to outright kill her like that, it was always in convoluted ways that left her with a way out. He'd never shot her, because in the back of his mind he still felt an attachment to her, enjoyed the challenge of her trying to ruin his plans, and didn't 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 want her to die. So it shocked him to see himself so easily killing her like that. 'Go to her' the Ghost whispered. He didn't need to be told twice. He ran to her and knelt down next to her, in utter shock at seeing her like this. Her face was pale and unmoving, eyes closed. She almost looked peaceful, just asleep. But her chest wasn't moving. He had shot her in both hearts, making it more difficult to regenerate but she should still have been able to. 'I…I don't understand' he said, eyes filling with tears that spilled on to her rainbow shirt that suddenly didn't seem so hideous anymore. It was so 𝘩𝑒𝑟. 'Doctor, I'm…I'm sorry. I- you can't die' he tried to put his hand on her but it just went through, he remembered they weren't really here. 'You're the timeless child! Come on! REGENERATE!' he screamed in agony, very reminiscent of when he'd died in the Doctor's arms and it had been reversed, him being screamed at to regenerate. 

'She won't' the Ghost said. 'She chose not to. The universe was destroyed and she couldn't stop it. Her human friends are dead. Her oldest friend shot her without a care. Would you regenerate? She thought there was nothing left to live for' he said.

The Master couldn't take it anymore, right after he had begun forgiving the Doctor and found out it wasn't all as he thought it was, even felt 𝑔𝑢𝑖𝑙𝑡, he finds out he killed her. This couldn't be happening. He was on his hands and knees next to her, just like she had been on Gallifrey, unable to tear his eyes away from her. He wept, mourning their destroyed friendship, all the years of pain he'd caused her, everything that ever went wrong. The fact that he had done this, and just kept walking like she was nothing. 

'You finally reached your goal and conquered the universe. You won. How does it feel?' the Ghost asked in his raspy voice. 

The Master couldn't answer truthfully. It felt horrible, knowing this is what had to happen for him to win. 'I can't -' he said through a sob.

'Isn't this what you've always wanted?' 

The Master sat up, sniffing, and wiped his face. 'I don't know' he said quietly. It had been what he'd always wanted, but now he wasn't so sure. 

The Ghost put his hand on the Master's shoulder and he flinched at the feeling. 'It's time to go' it said. 

'No. No!' he said as the Ghost tried to pull him away. 'I won't leave her!' He tried planting his knees firmly in the ground. Ironic, that he had made her kneel in front of him, and now in death he was kneeling in front of her. 

'This is in the future, it's not happening in your timeline now' the Ghost said and yanked on his shoulder. 

He tried fighting off the Ghost but it was no use, his hands went through the other's while the scenery changed. His eyes, glistening still with unshed tears, widened in awe at the new scene in front of him. Planets and stars passed him by, and in the distance he could see various galaxies. They were like gods in space, overlooking the universe. Except, it wasn't quite right. 

'What's happening?' he asked, brows furrowing in concern. Planets were breaking apart, others were just rock. More asteroids than he'd ever seen before were floating in space. In the distance, stars were going out, even entire galaxies. 

'You don't know?' the Ghost asked. He shook his head. 'It's your universe, 𝑀𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟’ he said his title in an almost mocking tone. 'You've rampaged through the universe, waging violence and destruction, burning everything until there was nothing left. There might be one or two lifeforms scattered about who managed to survive, but it's just you and your cybermasters left now. What use is ruling the universe if you have no subjects to rule over?' the Ghost asked, making a very good point. Was this really what he became? Destruction with no end until there was nothing left? He'd never bothered to stop to look at the beauty of the universe like the Doctor had suggested, always too busy burning it. But now, seeing it from here, all the galaxies, stars and planets floating in front of him - it was absolutely beautiful. And they were going out. All because of him. He fell to the floor once more, tears spilling from his eyes. Was this what he wanted to become, what he wanted the universe to become? One with no light, no life, no hope…no Doctor. He couldn't take the thought, not after everything he'd learned. 'This is your kingdom, Master' the Ghost said. 'A kingdom of ash, stone, and cold steel'.

A few seconds later, they were back in his TARDIS once more. He was still on the floor, saying nothing. He didn't want that, didn't want any of it. He didn't want to become that. He now knew, resolutely, that he would change in whatever way he had to in order not to become that. 

'The future is yet unwritten' the Ghost said, voice suddenly not as raspy as it was before. 'I only showed you one of many possible futures. What you choose to do now, which future you choose to work towards - that's up to you. I could only guide you to choose the right one. Goodbye, Master of the Universe'. 

The Master suddenly got up. 'Wait!' he said, and the Ghost turned around. 'Fine. I concede…' he thought, already resolving to change and really not wanting another Ghost to show up. He didn't think he could handle it. 'Fine. You win. I can't promise I'll be good, and especially not the Doctor's idea of good. But…I can try to be better' he said, looking slightly uncomfortable. He was used to loud gestures and cackling, seething words meant to hurt. He wasn't used to sincerity. 

The Ghost smiled, looking quite terrifying, until it began to morph and change. Suddenly, it looked exactly like him, almost a mirror image, except he looked healthier, saner, and had a kinder look in his eyes. Almost like the Ghost of Christmas Past. The Ghost looked down at himself. 'It seems you just decided to change your future. I told you that you had goodness within you' he said, and the Master gave a relieved smile, his eyes filling with joy. The future was unwritten. He could choose to change it, he could do whatever he wanted. He didn't have to live that dark, cold future if he chose not to. 'Goodbye, Koschei' the Ghost said, his voice much warmer now. 'And good luck' the Ghost said before disappearing. 

The Master looked around, the silence seeming deafening. There was so much he needed to process, so much to do, to change. Apologies…that was definitely first in line. The Doctor…oh, but he was so tired. So sleepy. It wouldn't hurt to rest, just for a second. Just to recharge his batteries after such emotional turmoil, emotions he hadn't felt in millennia resurfacing. He practically collapsed into the seat behind him, eyes closing immediately. 

He woke up what felt like seconds but also hours later looking around, quite disoriented. What had just happened? Was that all a dream? He looked to the floor, and saw a few glimmering specks. He leaned down to pick them up, recognising them. Of course! Psychic pollen! Must have fallen in the time rotor as he was leaving the planet and heated up, inducing a dream state. So it was a dream, he thought as he walked to the door, releasing the pollen so it would float away. But - the pollen was supposed to feed on everything dark within. Yet, the Ghost had said he was the goodness within him. Maybe he was already so dark that darkness wouldn't affect him. Maybe, to truly get to him, the pollen needed to show him his good side instead, and the darkness that his future would become. He supposed he would never know. But was all that real, then? What he'd seen about the Doctor, and that future? Did he need to change? One thing was for certain, the dream had spooked him. He didn't want to live in such a way that that future was even possible. As for the Doctor…he could always find out. He figured it was time for a long overdue talk. Communication, the easiest way to find things out and the start of change. He knew what had to be done. 

It wouldn't be hard to find the only other active TARDIS in the universe. He just had to search for readings similar to his own. However, unfortunately for him, there were multiples out there simultaneously. Various versions of the Doctor, he assumed, and some other time lords. One of them was orbiting around Earth. He figured he would give that one a go, it was the most likely to be "his" Doctor. He pulled the lever and flew through the time vortex, planning what he would say, why was he even there? He couldn't just begin to tell her about the dream, he would sound like a fool. Nor would he bombard her with questions and leave if the answer wasn't satisfying. His TARDIS materialised right in front of hers. He opened his doors and knocked on the doors of the blue police box. A few seconds later the door opened, the blonde Doctor's inquisitive hazel eyes locking on to his. Neither spoke for a second, as she was astounded, confused. Surely wondering what he was doing here, even looking slightly afraid. Had he come to kill her? 

He looked at her, more softness in his eyes than there had been in years. Almost looking like Missy had at Attack Eyebrows. Behind her confusion there was brokenness, weariness. A life lived too long, pain from an old friend turned enemy. To her, his brown eyes were swimming with more intensity and emotion than she'd ever seen before. 'Master?' she asked in a whisper. 'What - what are you doing here?' Their gaze connected again, all the pain, the regret, longing. Echoes of their past friendship, their secret marriage and promises were there in his eyes, and now in hers. They connected, not saying a word, both orbiting around the blue planet below and the stars lighting the background. The Master had seen the wonders of the universe, but he didn't think he'd ever seen anything as beautiful as this. He'd never stopped to look. He found that now, he knew exactly what to say. Two simple words that said everything he needed in order to bring change and mend things. 

'I'm sorry'.


End file.
